Electric Currant
Electric Currant is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2',' ''released with the 4.7.1 update. It is unlocked after completing the Electrical Boogaloo Epic Quest. Almanac Entry Electric Currants create electrical fences between ones planted on the same row or column. Usage: area effect (electric fence) "Electricity is all very well and fine as a phenomenon," says Electric Currant, "but electromagnetism as a whole is where it's really at." Sun cost: 150 Recharge: Mediocre Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Electric Currant's effect strengthens both the boosted plant's melee damage and the damage of every electrical fences using the boosted plant as a node to 4 normal damage shots. Both abilities' attack speeds remain unchanged, however. Strategies This plant acts similarly to Spikeweed and Spikerock, but two or more must be linked together to work. Electric Currants pair well with Sweet Potato or Garlic, as Sweet Potato and Garlic can keep the zombies away from Electric Currants. The Electric Currants should be planted in the upper and lower lanes to deal damage to all lanes possible. Defensive plants should be planted on the column closest to the house to prevent zombies from escaping the fences and reaching the house. Spikeweeds and Spikerocks can be planted on the electric fences in order to maximize damage. Additionally, using slowing plants like Stallia or Sap-fling (assuming the player bought it), can extend the amount of time zombies step on electrical currents. This plant is useful in Wild West, as the minecarts allow the player to move the electric fence to other lanes. The Electric Currant is also useful in Frostbite Caves, as the slider tiles can automatically move zombies into lanes with the electric fences. However, the positions of minecarts or slider tiles needs to be in a good layout for the player to use Electric Currant efficiently. Electric Currant also has a small melee attack. This is a weak attack but should be noted, as it can be used as a way to counter Zombie Chickens and Ice Weasels or do some extra damage before being eaten. It can also affect flying zombies. Avoid planting an Electric Current on lanes where there are Mecha-Football Zombies, Fisherman Zombies, Excavator Zombies, Punk Zombies, and Ankylosaurus as they can easily disable the ability. Trivia *It is the seventh plant to be affected by other plants, with the first being Dandelion, and the next five being shadow plants. *Before version 5.7, Electric Currant, Imitater, and Marigold were the only plants to lack their Recharge section in the Almanac. **However, unlike the other two, this plant lacked its Recharge section for unknown reasons. It was presumably due to an oversight in making the entry. **When the Almanac stats were redesigned in version 5.7, this error was corrected. **Additionally, the Almanac does not describe Electric Currant's second attack method, being melee damage. *It, Gold Bloom, and Aloe are currently the only plants obtainable through completion of an Epic Quest. *In Last Stand levels, it can be planted to destroy tombstones. Note that the current can only damage once, and the right/bottom Electric Currant should be planted first. **It and Pea Pod are the only plants that can do this without being boosted. *Its Epic Quest name, Electrical Boogaloo, is very similar to a zombie hero's name in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, Electric Boogaloo. *It is one of several plants that use electricity to attack zombies. Others include Electric Blueberry, Lightning Reed, Magnet-shroom, and Citron. *It is one of six plants to be fully recharged at the start of a level, the others being Sunflower, Sun-shroom, Primal Sunflower, Gold Bloom and Moonflower. **This is likely because you need multiple Electric Currants on the field for them to work properly, so you can get two on the lawn quicker. **Out of all of them, it is the only one not to produce sun. *There is a glitch involving this plant where if you plant it in columns, when a zombie steps into its field, the top Electric Currant will have its idle animation restarted, and will have it restarted every time the zombie is damaged by the field. *Despite the fact that its seed packet is in the style of Modern Day and Player's House, its background in the Almanac and seed selection is in the style of premium plants. This is also shared with other plants obtained from Epic Quests. *When the player has selected it and is about to plant it, its idle sounds can be heard. This also occurs in the Almanac. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) *Its seed packet is different from the International version. **The seed packet is more attached on the middle instead of the left, and has a closer look. *Level 5 ability (melee attack) is very similar to Phat Beet and Gloom-shroom. *It level 2 name is the same as a plant in PvZH, it is unknown if this is intended or not. If it is, it may be another foresight that China will have their own PvZH.